


And one thing lead to another

by Freyja



Series: Possessive Don [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyja/pseuds/Freyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don saw a mark on Charlie and snapp<br/>This is shameless Eppescest PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	And one thing lead to another

hi this isn´t my first intent of this pairing but I had to see it if I could get better.  
in the need of a beta so any mistakes are all mine.

 

They were working on that case non stop for the last thirty six hours, he was their leader, and he had to have his head in the case but he couldn´t, not since he saw that mark on his Charlie´s neck.  
He knew he was going to hell, yeah he had embraced his destiny a long time ago, when he realized that he didn´t just love his brother he was in love with him.  
He had fought with his feelings for a very long time, he had a gut feeling that his mom knew "only you could ever love him was the way he deserves" she used to tell him, she was out of it or maybe he was allucinating or perhaps she saw more clearly than he did. But back to the present he had seen that mark and only could mean one thing someone had touched what was his.  
That evening when they reached his appartment he knew he was going to make his move, Charlie was his and he was going to prove him, he had a plan in mind.  
"hey Chuck wanna stay the night?"  
"Can´t got plans someone is waiting for me"  
"Who? the one who give you the mark?"  
He didn´t hide the bitterness that came out with that sentence. And even when they all though Charlie wasn´t good with people he was pretty damn good at reading Don and in a minute he could tell that something was wrong with his brother  
"Could it be?" and an evil smile appear in his face, he had known for a long time about his brother´s feelings which he reciprocated but couldn´t never find an opening to allow Don to express his emotions, now he had one.  
"As a matter of fact yes, he is waiting for me at his appartment, we´re going to keep playing" and he saw Don´s eyes darken.  
"So bye" but he couldn´t finish the sentence because a hand got his wrist in an iron clad.  
"You are not going anywere"  
"Why Don, one would think that I need to ask your permission" and he breathed the words closer to his brother´s jaw, he could feel Don´s tremors, and he saw rage and lust fight in his brother´s eyes and he kept going.  
"Why are you upset, Donnie I´m human, I have needs...that need to be fullfiled"  
"You, you"  
"What Donnie? What is wrong? What is bothering you?" and he said this with a malicious smile he was taunting a sleeping dragon and he knew it and he love it.  
"Nothing is bothering me"  
"Really? -he took Don´s hand- "So it doesn´t bother you that someone touches me here. -He placed his brother´s hand in his cheek  
"It doesn´t bothers you that someone kiss me, my body, my lips, doesn´t bothers you that someone touches my cock, suck it, make me suck his, fuck my mouth with his cock, push his fingers inside me only to replace it with his cock, doesn´t bothers you that someone fucks me into the mattress making me scream another name, that someone marks me like his, like I didn´t belong to anyone other than him, it doesn´t...but he couldn´t finish because Don´s mouth was on him.  
Don kissed like Charlie knew he would, wild, Don was owning him, after this kiss no one else could ever reach him.  
"You are mine damnit, mine you belong to me and I´m going to prove it to you, I´m going to fuck him out of you until you and everyone on this damn planet can tell that you are owned by someone and they need to keep their hands away from you.  
Don ripped his shirt and kissed every inch of his body.  
"Against the wall Charlie"  
"Sure you can do it Donnie? He is very good"  
"AGAINST THE FUCKING WALL OR I´M GONNA FUCK YOU RIGHT HERE"  
He smiled again and he went against the wall like a little lamb.  
Don was wild, mad with lust, Charlie had awokened his possessive instincs, he kissed and caress every part he could reach, Charlie was a beautiful being and was his.  
He unbottoned his pants and didn´t need to ask.  
"Just take me, make me yours I´m prepared and ready to go" and that make him see red because after tonight no one will touch Charlie again, he would put a bullet in anyone trying.  
In a swift he was in, Charlie was heaven, tight and hot and his, he was balls deep inside him.  
"Fuck yeeeeesssss you´re mine"  
He was pounding Charlie restless encouraged by his moans, Chaarlie´s body was his, in and out he was owning Charlie, he was fucking the stranger out his brother´s body to only left room for him, only Don.  
"You are mine Charlie, you were made for me, no one else, no one touches you but me understood?" and he thrust all the way into the welcoming heat, Charlie arched his back and said "yessssss"  
He was comming, he kept thrusting and then he came inside Charlie and for the last act he bit his now love shoulderblade, he bit it until he left a clear mark.  
"You´re mine now they know you belong to someone" and with those words he felt Charlie comming.  
They hug and kissed against the wall until Charlie said "Wanna see another mark?"  
And they left to the bedroom.  
The End


End file.
